Roti Cane
by DeiChi
Summary: Dia takkan pernah tahu. Takkan pernah. Mind to RnR?


Roti Cane

Disclaimer :

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Pairing : HitsuHina

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo. Don't like, don't read. No FLAME, review please. One shot.

Summary : Dia takkan pernah tahu. Takkan pernah.

Author's Note : Karena kegalauan sang author yang ingin memakan roti cane, lahirlah fic yang abal dan menyebalkan ini. Saat pembuatan fic ini, author dalam keadaan ngidam dan kelaparan. Biar makin sip *plak. Selamat membaca ya minna! Review ditunggu ~

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hinamori, sampai berapa lama kau memilih baju?" tanya Hitsugaya, memegangi perutnya yang protes minta makan. "Aku lapar!" rengek Hitsugaya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori sibuk mengaduk-aduk rak yang bertuliskan 'SALE', yang ditulis dengan spidol merah besar. "Apakah _dress_ ini cocok denganku?" tanya Hinamori, mencoba _dress_ yang dipegangnya.

Hinamori yang mencoba _dress_ itu sangat manis. Muka Hitsugaya memerah sedikit. Teman masa kecilnya itu sudah tumbuh besar menjadi gadis yang manis. Hanya Hitsugaya—yang ia rasa—belum bertumbuh satu sentipun. Malang sekali nasibnya. Setiap orang yang melihat mereka berjalan berdampingan pasti akan mengira kalau mereka kakak-adik.

"Yah, cocok, sih," jawab Hitsugaya, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah. "Cepatlah, Hinamori, aku lapar!" sekali lagi Hitsugaya merengek.

Hinamori segera mengambil _dress_ itu dan membayarnya di kassa. Ia tak mau sahabat kecilnya itu menunggu lebih lama.

Setelah merogoh dompet dan membayar _dress_ nya, Hinamori segera menarik Hitsugaya keluar toko.

"_Gomen ne, _Shiro-chan, sekarang kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Hinamori dengan khawatir. Hitsugaya memalingkan mukanya, pertanda ia sebal. "M-Maafkan aku, Shiro-chan, tapi jangan ngamuk untuk hari ini ya?"

"Huh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut perak itu. Hinamori makin memelas dan memohon. Kali ini, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Shiro-chan..."

"Uhh.. Baiklah baiklah!" Hitsugaya tampak ogah-ogahan mengatakannya. Ia tak mau Hinamori menangis lagi karena ulahnya.

"_Yokatta_, Shiro_-chan_!" Hinamori tanpa rasa canggung memeluk tubuh Hitsugaya yang bisa dibilang _petite_. Hitsugaya sampai tak bisa bernafas.

"Hinamori! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Hitsugaya. "Karena kau telah membuatku menunggu begitu lama, kau kudenda!" kata Hitsugaya kejam.

"B-Baiklah, Shiro-chan," Hinamori bernafas lega dan melepas pelukannya. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Hinamori tersenyum manis. Pipi Hitsugaya mulai merah lagi.

"Umm... Traktir aku makan seharian ini!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Oke. Mau makan apa, Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori.

"Terserah,"

"Mau roti cane?"

"Apa itu?"

"Semacam roti yang biasanya dicelup dengan kari, enak banget lho!"

"Hhh, baiklah. Ayo kita coba,"

Hinamori menggandeng Hitsugaya. Ia sukses membuat wajah Hitsugaya kembali merona. Belum pernah Hitsugaya sedekat ini dengan perempuan.

Hinamori menggandeng tangannya menuju restoran dengan makanan khas Timur Tengah yang khas dengan bumbu kari. Harum kari menyeruak ke pelosok restoran, membuat Hinamori semakin melayang-layang.

"Bau yang tidak enak. Apaan ini, Hinamori?" cela Hitsugaya, berkacak pinggang. Hinamori cemberut, tak rela kalau bau kari dibilang tidak enak.

"Shiro_-chan_! Enak tau kari itu! Kamu saja yang belum mencoba," kata Hinamori.

Hitsugaya memang tidak suka yang panas dan pedas, entah kenapa kesukaannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hinamori. Daridulu memang mereka seperti ini. Saat kecil, mereka sering bertengkar karena perbedaan-perbedaan itu. Namun, dibalik itu semua, Hitsugaya sangat menyayangi Hinamori, begitu sebaliknya.

Hinamori segera memesan seporsi roti cane untuknya. Hitsugaya terlihat agak marah.

"Katamu, kamu bakal traktir aku makan!"

"Sabar, Shiro_-chan_, kamu nggak suka makanan panas dan pedas kan? Kita pesan seporsi dulu, kalau kamu suka, kita pesan lagi," jelas Hinamori.

Hitsugaya akhirnya mengalah. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan Hinamori datang.

"Hmm... Sepertinya enak kayak biasanya deh!" ujar Hinamori senang.

Hitsugaya melihat wajah senang Hinamori lagi. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Hinamori sukses membuat wajah Hitsugaya merona. Ada suatu getaran di hatinya. Menggelitik sekaligus menyakitkan. Hitsugaya selalu merasa seperti itu ketika ia bersama Hinamori.

Hanya saja, Hinamori tak pernah merasakannya. Tak akan pernah.

Sejumput roti cane masuk ke mulut Hitsugaya dengan paksa. Ternyata, Hinamori yang menyuapinya. Wajah Hitsugaya makin merah saja, tuh.

"Gimana? Enak, kan?" tanya Hinamori, tersenyum. Senyuman itu kembali menghiasi paras manisnya.

"E-Emm... Iya, enak!" kata Hitsugaya, gugup. _Sebenarnya kau yang membuatnya enak, Hinamori! _batin Hitsugaya.

Mereka lalu memesan porsi roti cane lebih banyak lagi dan melahapnya hingga habis. Sekitar sejam, mereka keluar dari restoran masakan Timur itu. Dan—tentu saja—mereka pulang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Shiro_-chan_..."

"Hm...?"

"Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya,"

Selamanya? Berarti, tak ada lanjutan dari mereka berdua? Hitsugaya makin terpukul. Secara tidak langsung, ia ditolak oleh Hinamori.

"Kita ini bagai roti cane, ya!" kata Hinamori. "Kamu karinya, sedangkan aku rotinya!"

"Heh, mentang-mentang kita habis makan roti cane, ya!" omel Hitsugaya. "Jangan samakan kita dengan roti itu!"

"Habis..." wajah Hinamori mulai merah. "Kamu memberi rasa dalam hidupku, Shiro-chan! Aku harap persahabatan kita ini berlangsung selamanya. Kau tak keberatan, kan?"

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Hubungan mereka hanya sebagai sahabat, tak lebih.

"Dasar kau, Hinamori!" Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis. "Kalau masing-masing kita sudah punya pacar, jangan sampai persahabatan kita putus, ya!"

Dibalik senyuman tipis itu, ribuan jarum hitam menghujam jantung Hitsugaya. Ia tahan rasa sakitnya.

"Iya. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu ya! _Jya ne_!" kata Hinamori, membuka pagar rumahnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya balas dengan lambaian kecil.

Setelah memastikan Hinamori masuk ke rumahnya, Hitsugaya kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Sepertinya, aku akan menghabiskan banyak _tissue _malam ini," air mata mulai keluar dari mata biru lautnya.

.

.

.

.

_Sepertinya Tuhan menginginkan hubungan kita tetap seperti ini..._

_._

-OWARI-

A/N : Maaf ya, minna! Hitsugayanya aku buat cengeng! Maaf. Kritik, saran , review diterima! Chi tidak terima flame ^^


End file.
